Beginner's Luck
by Merox
Summary: Oneshot: A lot of precautions have been taken since Youknowwho's demise to keep the Wizarding and Muggle worlds seperate. But why can one Muggle still see magic?


"So what is it now?" Harry Potter asked, leaning over Nymphadora Tonks's shoulder to look at the locator map spread out on the table. It was one of many improvements that had been made to the Ministry of Magic in the four years since his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a project that Hermione Granger, now Weasley, had had a great deal of influence on. Immediately after graduation, she had gone into the Department of Experimental Charms, where she became a key figure in a large project.

After the death of Voldemort, the Wizarding world was trying hard to keep a lid on the remaining Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort. What they had all thought would be an ending, had not been after all. In response, the Ministry of Magic went to work on a highly classified project; an entire map of the UK and Ireland, charmed to detect the use of Dark Arts.

Once finished and officially released, it had caused a great disturbance to the Wizarding community. It seemed that the map detected Dark Arts use in the home, and for non-violent reasons, which had caused a great deal of litigation and wrongful arrest law suits. New laws and regulations on the use of Dark Arts had needed to be created, and a new department had been established; Improper Use of Dark Arts. On the bright side, after many found themselves out of jobs, or jobs opened by their tenant being murdered or arrested, it had created a load of new jobs in a very poor wizarding economy.

"Looks like we've got a disturbance over in Tunbridge Wells," she answered. Harry nodded and ruffled her neon blue hair. "Knock it off," she muttered, swatting at his hand. "Just because you're taller than me, doesn't mean you get to do that."

"Try me," he grinned. "Let's go." And with that, he started towards the door, fastening his cloak as he went. Tonks was shortly behind him, fastening her cloak up as well. It was early November, and they would want to protect themselves from the cold in Kent.

Just as they had reached the elevator, Ron Weasley stepped out, looking quite tired. "Sorry I'm late, where are we going?" And with that, he turned right around and got back into the elevator.

"Kent, there are some Dark Arts being used in a highly Muggle populated area," Harry explained as the golden doors closed and the elevator began upwards again. "Looks like two assailants, probably just a few Death Eaters fighting over who gets to be the new Dark Lord." He said all of this is a very parodying manner, as if Voldemort had never shown the horrors that he had to the wizarding world. It was easier to forget that way.

"This is the third time in the past two weeks, Ron," Tonks said. "If you're late again, you know you'll be in some serious trouble with Dawlish…"

"I know, I just accidentally slept in," Ron mumbled, and on cue, went into a deep yawn. "Mione was up all night with the twins, mind you, she's pretty grateful that she accidentally fixed herself with those extra arms last week, but they were real fussy, those ear infections, you know," he said all of this very fast.

"Hermione still has those arms?" Tonks asked, smiling just a bit. It had been nearly ten days since an experimental charm Hermione was working on had gone bad. Luckily, no one was harmed, but she and one co-worker had found themselves with an extra set of arms sprouting from their armpits. This had proven most helpful in her care of her and Ron's newly arrived set of twins.

"Ya, she kind of likes it, Alex and Cleo only being six weeks," Ron said. "Too bad she couldn't get an extra set of breasts. That would make feeding loads easier." Harry chuckled, though Tonks feigned surprise as they stepped out of the elevator in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. They were just making towards the public entrance, when they passed a familiar face.

"Ah, Peasgood," Tonks said warmly. "We're off to a Muggle populated area, join us, will you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Certainly," said the Obliviator. "Do we know how many Muggles need me?"

"Not yet, maybe none at all, if we've fixed them with the Hidden Charm already," Harry said. They looked at the small, phone booth of an elevator. "Well, I'll take Ron, and we'll go ahead. Since Tonks knows where we're going," Harry explained, and he and Ron stepped into the elevator.

There was silence for a moment as they started to ascend, then Harry chuckled slightly. Ron fixed him with a slightly sleepy glare, "What?" he asked.

"Wouldn't be only for feeding though, would it?" Ron managed to move his arm enough to punch Harry's arm playfully.

"Knock it off," he chuckled. "Has Peasgood had the Hidden Charm put on him?"

"Of course, he's an Obliviator, he was one of the first," Harry said. The Hidden Charm was yet another of Hermione Granger-Weasley's additions to the Ministry of Magic. Not long before she was drafted to be part of the Dark Arts Detection Map, her first accomplishment had been a charm that hid Wizards and Wizarding things from Muggle view. There were of course, procedures and complicated rituals that would have done the same thing, but this was a much easier way, for everyday Witches and Wizards to hide themselves from Muggle eyes.

Harry and Ron managed to climb out of the phone booth, and saw that it was immediately called back. "All right, follow my lead." Harry added, "Oh, and be on guard, we don't know quite what's going on."

Ron nodded, and drew his wand before Apparating. Harry closed his eyes, pictured the map precisely in his head, and concentrated quickly, before opening his eyes. He saw a busy Muggle street, with what looked like a great deal of shops and tourism location.

"Oh great," Ron mumbled, by his side. "How're we gonna find them in this mess?"

Just then, Harry felt something white hot whiz by his ear. He turned around quickly to see a sneering, familiar face. "Potter! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Malfoy," he snarled, turning around. "I can see your aim hasn't improved any."

"Can I practice?" he asked, hurling a bright red curse at Harry.

"_Protego_," Harry said, careful to miss any Muggles on the street, while Ron did his best to set up Muggle Deterrent Charms. Tonks and Peasgood arrived.

"I've got Malfoy, go find the other one!" Harry shouted, and she nodded, turning and jogging through the crowd.

"Ah, weasel," Malfoy said, turning towards Ron. "I didn't realize you were here too. How are your little Mudblood babies?" He grinned maliciously, as it was quite apparent that this had had its desired effect on Ron. "I thought I might give them a little visit to them, pay my respects," he said.

That was enough for Ron, and he sent a Leg Binding curse towards him. Malfoy used the counter-curse though, before it had taken effect. Harry used this opportunity to put an Anti-Apparation Charm on him, but he had dodged it. The Muggles were starting to leave them plenty of space, whether they knew it or not. There seemed to be an invisible dome around the three Wizards, as people were going out of their way to walk around instead of crossing. Malfoy tried to use the Imperius Curse on Harry, but he was able to easily shrug it off.

"That's right, I forgot that one doesn't work on you anymore," Malfoy gnarled. "Guess we'll just have to try something else, then, won't we Potter?"

"Try your best Malfoy, you'll be in Azkaban tonight either way," Harry answered.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy shouted, though Harry quickly blocked.

"_Protego_!" The curse flew back and caught Malfoy on the edge of his arm, causing him to stumble back a few steps, though it didn't seem to hurt him much.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, calling his attention. "That Muggle can see us!"

Both Harry and Malfoy turned, to see a Muggle girl standing still on the sidewalk, her eyes wide in what looked like both surprise and terror. She was wearing a long brown coat, and holding a bag from a local bookstore.

Malfoy turned and smirked at Harry, then quickly ran towards the girl. She immediately dropped her bags and bolted off away from him. Harry and Ron followed quickly. They were back in the sea of Muggles, pushing their way through the crowd.

The Muggle girl was pushing through the crowd, and they seemed to be jumping out of her way. This was good for Harry and Ron, as it was easier to follow her and Malfoy. She turned a corner into an empty alleyway, and began to run faster away from them. Malfoy seemed to be gaining on her a bit, but in the open alley, was able to Apparate to just a few feet in front of her. She screamed, and came to a skidding stop, but he reached out and grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other pushing the tip of his wand under her jaw. Harry and Ron stopped, familiar with procedure for a hostage situation.

Malfoy smiled at them, "I knew that one would work." The girl was still struggling to get away from him, though seemed quite concerned with the wand at her throat.

Harry and Ron both had their wands raised and pointed at Malfoy, though they both knew very well that they couldn't use it until the Muggle was out of the way. "Let her go, Malfoy." Harry commanded.

"Don't think I will," he said nonchalantly. He looked down at her face, "She's a pretty one. I think I might take her home with me for a little fun." The girl wiggled madly at this, but Malfoy's grip tightened.

"Let the girl go, Malfoy, so we can settle this like men," Ron said.

"That would be assuming that either of you were real men," Malfoy snarled. He buried nose in her shoulder-length hair. "She smells good too, want to find out?"

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for violation of the Dark Arts Regulations Act, section 4.31," Harry began.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," he said, rolling his eyes slightly.

The Muggle girl suddenly gave a violent wiggle, and moved on arm enough to elbow Malfoy keenly in the ribs. While he was reacting to his, she pushed him back, then ran towards Ron and Harry.

"Stupid, little.…" he hexed her quickly, and she fell to the ground in front of Ron and Harry. Harry knelt down immediately to see if she was alive.

"Damn it," Ron swore, as Malfoy Disapparated. "She okay?"

"She's still breathing, but I think we'd better get her to St. Mungo's," Harry said. "I'll take her, you see if you can spot Tonks and Peasgood." Ron nodded, and started back towards the crowded market.

Harry stood, and pointed his wand at the girl, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She drifted limply off the ground, and using his wand to guide her, Harry directed her into an upright position before picking her up. She fell limply into his arms as he removed the charm, and he made sure he had a tight hold on her, underneath her shoulders and knees before he Apparated to St. Mungo's.

It was not busy at all at St. Mungo's, and as soon as he appeared in the Lobby, the Welcoming Witch looked up. "Here again Mr. Potter?" she asked. "What this time?"

"This Muggle was hexed, I know it's the fourth floor," he added quickly, as his many visits here for himself, Ron or another fellow Auror had caused him to memorize the Hospital. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here again, and that she needs help," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the unconscious Muggle in his arms.

"All, right, go on up," she said, and leaned over towards a strange looking gadget. Harry Apparated to the fourth floor, still holding the girl, just as he heard the Witch's voice ring magically throughout the floor, "We've got an injured Muggle, fourth floor."

Two healers emerged from doors, and came towards Harry. "What was she hit with?" the first one asked, while the other conjured a stretcher.

"I'm not sure, I didn't hear the incantation," Harry said. "But it was likely Dark Arts." He carefully laid the Muggle girl down on the stretcher, and stepped back as the whisked her away to another room.

Harry sighed, and looked around, and decided to take a seat. He never liked having to bring other people into St. Mungo's, but the fact that a by standing Muggle was injured was weighing heavy on his conscience. There was a pop, and Harry turned to see that Ron had Apparated.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to Harry. "How's the Muggle?"

"Not sure yet," Harry said. "I just got her here. Where are Tonks and Peasgood?"

"They grabbed Dolohov, took him to the Ministry for questioning," Ron said. "What do you reckon his and Malfoy's squabble was about?"

"Could have been-" Harry began to answer, but did not have a chance to finish. In the room behind them, where the Muggle girl had been taken, came a startled scream, and a clattering of metal and glass.

Harry and Ron were both quickly on their feet, and once inside the room, saw two healers on either side of the girl, who was bolt upright on the bed. She was looking around the room wildly, her eyes wide with fear. On the floor, lay a silver tray, glass shards and water.

The Muggle's eyes found Ron and Harry quickly, and she looked between the four wizards in the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hmph, American, figures," said one of the healers.

"Where am I?" she asked. "I'm calling the police!" she said, and reached into her pocket, pulling out what Harry recognized as a cell phone.

"Who?" the second healer asked.

Harry stepped forward, "That phone won't work in here, there's too much magic."

She looked confused, "Magic?"

"She must have some sort of head injury," said the first healer.

"No, she's a Muggle," Ron said.

"What did you call me?" she asked, sounding quite insulted.

"She might be dressed like one, and carrying Muggle artifacts, but I can guarantee you, Mr. Potter, that she is not a Muggle," said the first healer. Harry and Ron both looked quite stunned, as well as the girl. The healer rolled his eyes, "Watch."

He brandished his wand at the girl, and fired off a hot pink cheering charm. The girl however, screamed and flung her arms in front of her face. The charm seemed to ricochet off a light yellow force around the girl, and hit the healer square in the chest. He let out a hearty laugh.

"You see, she's a witch," he giggled.

"Excuse me?" the Muggle asked.

"She's not really acting like she's had any memory charms worked on her," said the second healer. "We can hold her overnight and run some tests."

"We could contact the Americans and find her in the registry, contact her family," Ron said. "What's your name?"

"Audrey," she said. "And I can give you my family's contact information, there's nothing wrong with my memory, thank you," she sounded indignant. Harry smirked just a bit at this.

"Well, which school did you go to, Ms. Audrey? Salem Institute? Phoenixbrow?" the second healer asked. The first was still wearing a large grin.

"What? I went to Davy Crockett High.…" she was looking at them strangely. The four wizards exchanged looks. They were all silent for a moment, before Harry had a sudden idea.

"Where's your wand?" he asked.

"What wand? I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"What kind of witch doesn't even have a wand?" Ron asked.

"The kind that doesn't know she's a witch," Harry said. The other three looked at him strangely. "Ron, call Hermione, will you?"

Ron pulled a small mirror from his pocket. "Mione?" he asked. A moment later her face appeared in it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here, Harry wants to talk to you," he said, handing the mirror to his friend.

"What was that article you were telling me about? The one in Witch Weekly about Americans?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Hermione sounded quite intrigued. "Yes, they've been having a problem in America, well, really since it was founded, but especially over the last few decades, with their Muggleborns. It seems a lot of them aren't making it into schools because of their religious beliefs. They've had to start adult learning centers for those that decide to learn later on in their lives." The two healers nodded, and looked at the girl. She was looking more curious than ever.

"Are you religious?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all," said the girl. The four wizards seemed disappointed. She added, "But my parents are."

"Did you receive a strange letter when you were young, about 11?" Ron asked.

"No…" the girl said, now thinking very hard. "But the summer before my 11th birthday is when my parents got very picky about my behavior. They hadn't been like that with my older brothers. But that's when they made me start going to church every day."

"That explains it," Harry said. "Hermione, would it be all right if we brought her over to meet you? You might have a better way of explaining things than me or Ron."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Oh, but be sure to warn her about my… condition," she added.

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said, handing the mirror back to Ron. Harry looked at the girl, who had been watching him intently.

"Can I take her out of here then?" Harry asked the healers.

"Let us keep her under observation for another hour or so, make sure no side effects appear," the healer said, still wearing a large smile on his face.

"Thanks," Ron said, and the two healers left. Once it was just the three of them in the room, a long, awkward silence fell over them. "So…." Ron said.

"What brings an American to Kent?" Harry asked.

"My job," she answered. She folded her arms across her chest, still looking very suspicious of the both of them.

"What do you do?" Ron asked, trying his best to make small talk.

"I'm a Web Designer," Audrey answered.

"Web?" Ron asked, a horrified look on his face. "Like spiders?"

The girl looked thoroughly perplexed and slightly insulted, "No, like the internet."

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he doesn't know what that is," Harry said.

"But you do?" she asked skeptically.

"I know a thing or two about the Muggle lifestyle," Harry said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Audrey asked.

"Muggle? It means you're non-Magical, but actually, you are," Harry said.

"And what does that mean?" she asked, her expression starting to show a bit of ease.

"It means you're a witch, capable of performing spells and charms. Mixing and brewing potions, loads of things," Harry said. Her eyes seemed to light up, though she did a fine job of not letting it show through on her face.

"And that letter my parents got… it said all of that?" she asked.

"Something along those lines, I'm sure," Harry said.

She looked away from the two of them, and nodding her head and mumbling, "Well, _that_ makes sense." She was quiet for a long time, no doubt lost in thought, but after exchanging glances, Harry and Ron silently agreed to let her speak first. They waited for nearly five minutes before she spoke again.

"And if I decide to learn these things, would I get a wand too?" Audrey asked.

"You'll have to purchase one, but yes, a wand is required for the performance of magic," Harry said.

"No kidding," she said, smiling just slightly now. "What's the condition?"

"What?" Harry asked, seemingly confused.

"You're lady friend on that cell phone, hand thingy," she said.

"The two way mirror?" Ron asked. "She's accidentally given herself another set of arms."

"No kidding…" Audrey repeated, looking out the window. She was quiet again for a long time, and Harry decided to pull up a chair. Ron followed suit. He still looked tired from the upkeep of newborns.

"So, does weird stuff like that happen to you… UnMuggles?" she asked.

"Witches and Wizards, and yes, it happens quite a bit until you learn to control it," Harry explained. She was silent again, until Harry prompted her, "Does anything strange happen to you?"

She snorted derisively, "All the time." Audrey licked her lips, finally uncrossing her arms and tucking her hair behind her ear. "I turned my hair hot pink once, I was really mad with my mother over something, and I threatened to do something radical like that. Said I'd pierce my ears or turn my hair pink." Audrey motioned towards her ears, which were now sporting multiple piercings. "I woke up the next morning, my hair was pink. Of course, I had no idea how that had happened, but I was grounded for the whole summer," she chuckled.

"Can you guys heal people too, without knowing it?" Audrey asked.

"Sometimes, yes," Ron said.

"If you don't know what you're capable of, you can do some extraordinary accidental magic," he said.

"Like grow extra arms?" she smiled, showing her first bit of humor. They both chuckled appropriately, before silence fell again.

"When I was fourteen, my family and I were in a car accident on the way home from church one Sunday… I have four brothers. They're all older. Well…." She looked quite pained as she continued, "My brother Josiah was hurt really badly, he hadn't worn his seat belt like my father had told him to." She paused for a long moment, the anger clearly showing in her face.

"He said," she started to speak, but her voice broke and the tears were apparent in her eyes, though she hadn't yet spilled them. "He said it was his punishment for disobeying the fourth commandment; Honor thy mother and father.…" She looked down, letting her hair fall and block Harry and Ron from her sight. They waited silently for her to continue.

"Josiah was paralyzed from the waist down, and I knew – I just knew, that God wouldn't be that cruel. That night, I climbed out my window, and I rode my bicycle to the other side of town, and I stayed at the hospital with him. I remember just praying and praying that I could do something, anything to make him better. I already went to services and classes everyday, but I promised to actually pay attention. I remember just crying, crying so hard, and Joe was still unconscious. I fell asleep of course, but I woke up, because he had kicked me in the face while he slept." She wiped a single tear from her face and laughed slightly. "The doctors said they had misdiagnosed, but my parents and everyone at church said it was a miracle, I never believed it. I thought I was selfish, I thought that I deserved some credit… then of course felt guilty for trying to take credit away from God." She paused and looked up at them, "Do you believe in God?"

They both nodded, "We're C.O.E."

"That makes me angrier than," Audrey said.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"About my parents. If they had let me… I don't know, see that letter maybe… maybe things would be different. A witch can do good, right?" Audrey asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Take us for instance," Ron started. "We're the good guys, like Pleasemen."

"Police men," Harry corrected.

"Right, well, we protect the other witches and wizards. That bloke you saw today, well, he was a bad one. Good and bad, like everything in the world," Ron explained.

Audrey smiled broadly at this, "When can I start learning?"

_--Phoenixbrow courtesy of Joan Lupin and Lorelai Black_


End file.
